We live in world in which people interact with each other on a global scale. With the proliferation of off-shoring, outsourcing, and other cooperative business arrangements, as well as general progression toward a global economy, driving geographic diversity, people located in countries across the globe are obliged to interact with one another on a regular basis. Telephone, video, and web conferencing technologies have done much to facilitate communication between people dispersed across the globe and situated in different time zones.